


Potter

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Potter

“Potter.”  
Malfoy’s arrogant voice was laced with venom, and Harry wondered why this boy wouldn’t just leave him the fuck alone.  
“Potter.”  
From Dudley Harry had learned what hatred was like, and yet he still couldn’t quite get used to the peculiar way Malfoy said his name.  
“Potter.”  
This time, Malfoy’s voice was softer, almost fragile as it cracked slightly at the end. Harry almost felt guilty when he sneered and turned away.  
“Potter.”  
Was that desperation in Malfoy’s voice? Harry tore his gaze away, unable to stand looking at the man.  
“Potter.”  
Harry could swear that there was no disdain or disgust in Malfoy’s smooth voice. His heart quickened and he hadn’t ever been so confused before. Did his eyes always flash like metal under the light?  
“Po-oomph.”  
He sounded worried for a brief moment, like he was afraid he’d done something wrong. Harry shut him up and kissed him again. And this, this was better than flying.  
“Potter.”  
He was so quiet this time. Harry hadn’t expected anything, certainly not those three words. He could wait until Voldemort was reborn, if he had to. He could wait forever for him.  
“Potter.”  
This time, Draco smiled and swatted his head as Harry smirked and pointed to the ring on his fourth finger. All was well.


End file.
